The administrative core will provide administrative support for the science being performed in each of the {four} projects. Dr. Sinoway will meet on a regular basis with each of the project leaders. In these meetings, discussions regarding new directions and potential areas of future collaboration between the projects will be discussed. Each of the investigators in this PPG will receive administrative support from this core. {All investigators rely heavily on Ms. Stoner's administrative and organizational skills.} Ms. Stoner is involved in the preparation of manuscripts, renewal applications (competitive and non-competitive), interactions with the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC), correspondence with the IRB and lACUC. This core will also schedule the seminar series and various meetings including those of the internal and external advisory boards. Biostatistical support (Allen Kunselman) necessary for each of the projects is included in this core, scheduling of consultations with our biostatistical colleagues will be coordinated by Ms. Gray. Over the last 10 years, Ms. Gray has established an outstanding working relationship with Mr. Kunselman. Other services that are used by the {four} projects including equipment service contracts, publications costs and travel are budgeted within this core. Administrative office management will be handled jointly by Ms. Jennifer Stoner and Ms. Kristen Gray in the office of the Program Director.